Secrets
by Love.me.or.leave.me
Summary: Well this is my first fanfiction, it's just a lot of fluff where Ron declares his love for Hermione. Rated for a tiny amount of adult contents, you have been warned.


Hermione leaned over her books, breathing away the dust that had settled there over years, centuries even. Her eyes whizzing from left to right, taking in the small and clustered text. The table the book leaned on was swooning under the weight of the tower of books she had collected. Only 12 more to read she thought subconsciously and riffled through the last few pages that were left of the bulky hard back textbook. Then as she drew her chair back and picked up the book with her nimble, thin fingers she made her way back to the restricted section where it belonged.

The Hogwarts library was quiet and empty but it didn't scare her, she liked the contented happiness when she was undisrupted while reading a good book. Then while shuffling the book she had just read on goblin wars back to its original place she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Walking up to the bookcase next to her she reached up onto the highest shelf and slid a small ruby red book down into her awaiting hands.

'Secrets by Orn Lewasey' she read silently, what a strange name she thought but it looked intriguing. So turning the front page, making the spine give a small crack, she read the beginning.

'_Why couldn't life just be simple? Why couldn't we choose who we fell in love with? Why did I have to love my best friend?' _

This wasn't something Hermione would usually read, it had a romance genre and wasn't usually her style but something made her want to read more so sitting on a stool that had been near by she read on.

'_She always looked so beautiful, even when she was yelling at me, I always found her amazingly attractive. I used to sit there for hours watching her do some kind of course work or reading a book with a strand of hair resting near her cheek, I had to restrain myself, many a time, telling myself she was just my friend. Then of course she caught me and made me do my own work, thinking I was copying her neatly written answers, but it didn't stop me every few seconds looking her way, wanting to push that strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her rosy soft lips.' _

This sounded familiar, she looked at her cheek and found a strand of hair hanging there, resting slightly on her cheek. She looked around, shocked and tucked it behind her ear then read on.

'_Things had always been slightly awkward between us, instead of giving me a hug, like to her other friends, she'd give me a half hug, just for others satisfaction. I always felt deflated when she did that, I went up to my room and punched my pillow until feathers flew out. I loved her and she couldn't even give me a hug. I didn't feel good enough. I didn't feel worthy but I couldn't stay away from her. So all I could do was treat her bad to somehow express my over-bearing feelings for her. Then in return she'd be angry with me, which I tried so hard to make myself realise that she didn't want me and that she hated me, so I should do the same but I couldn't.'_

Something stirred inside Hermione, guilt? Why was she feeling guilty when it was just a story? A romantic fiction but deep down she knew it related to her somehow.

'_So being her best friend, half the time, I tried not to be bad to her, but either way it didn't help. I had this peculiar feeling inside me, I yearned for her, I hated her for not feeling the same and I felt committed to her, entranced by her. She was the most amazing woman I'd ever met and at first I wasn't sure of the effect she had on me, so, shamefully, I made fun of her. I felt like it was my policy as a guy, a young boy, to make fun of girls and make their lives hell, it was just what we did. But finding out later she had cried over what I had said I had to go to her rescue. Yet I wasn't alone and so it made it feel that little bit more impersonal, still, I was proud.'_

She felt herself going back to the times in the bathroom where she had cried after hearing Ron making fun of her. Then the troll but she dismissed the idea that the author could be Ron.

'_Now my feelings are uncontrollable, every night I think of her, her curly slightly bushy hair splayed over her pillow and how her eye lids must flutter while she dreams. How I wish she would dream about me. I always dream about her, but it's embarrassing when I do, down to the fact that in the morning there's a sticky substance every where and I have to take a shower. Which means all the other guys in my dorm know that I've had one of those dreams. These are my guilty confessions, my secrets and I don't want them to be secrets anymore, so I must come clean about everything before I admit my biggest secret of all.'_

Now Hermione wasn't the one to gossip, she found it boring, tedious and quite frankly mean. Yet she couldn't help but to read on now, she despised secrets, she thought they were dull, repetitive, since everyone told one another them and they continued to change from person to person, but this time was different.

'_I think I'll start from the beginning, a place where I was never sure what I thought of her. I admired her, she was so full of knowledge and I think that made me slightly jealous. I did what I felt was right and I became friends with her, I even took advantage of her intelligence and asked her for help on my work, I don't think she minded that much. I even attempted a mind reading potion once so I could read her thoughts but once I'd stolen the forbidden ingredients it was even harder to make and so after several attempts I had to admit defeat.'_

That's extremely dark magic she thought to herself, also it was forbidden and totally breaking the rules.

'_I know it was wrong, but I was so consumed by her that I felt it necessary, don't get me wrong, I'm not a crazy stalker, just devoted. Plus even if this sounds crazy, no one ever thought I acted differently, I was still the same old me but my gaze to her, compared to one of her friends, was different. I'm not the stuttering type or the sweaty palms kinda guy either, I acted like any other person around her yet my body said otherwise. I felt so aroused when she was angry at me, flicking her hair, stomping her feet and making her body stiff with irritation. When I got into bed at night I'd have to touch myself to feel the release I needed, needed to have with her. I'm not just a sex crazed teenager here either, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, have kids together and go through the things every married couple does.'_

She felt her mind drift more and more to Ron, if these were his feelings and they were about her, she'd jump for joy. She had always been fascinated by him, his bright red hair and cute freckles. Even the way his ears went bright red and how he scoffed down food so easily. She liked the way she felt needed when he asked her for help on his work but she didn't want to ruin their friendship or be taken advantage of. So she left it to half hugs and yelling at him.

'_You must have noticed this book is handwritten by now, Hermione'_

Hermione's eyes flew open at that sentence, she had been caught unaware and she had noticed but how would the author know she would be reading it? She felt her heart beat faster but read the last sentence on the page.

'_All you have to do is look behind you and you'll know the biggest secret of them all'_

Slowly but surely Hermione swung round on the stool she had been perched on. There stood Ron, his cheeks and ear's ablaze.

"I love you Hermione Granger" he said simply. Hermione had just gaped at him when she had turned round but now with those 5 words she came crashing down to earth. This was all a dream she thought and so she pinched herself. It hurt.

"Um, Hermione, why did you just do that?" Ron stared at her blankly, it sure was like Ron to say something like that. She grinned and picking herself up from the stool she walked up to him, her expression unreadable now and her posture as straight as ever. "You don't have to say anything, I know you don't feel the same, but I needed to do some--" he was cut short when Hermione had placed her lips on his.

"I love you too Ron" she smiled at him after she had broken the kiss. He'd done everything so perfectly she thought to herself, using books, what she liked the most, as a way to profess his love. She slightly regretted not thinking of something like this, or even confessing the way she felt about him. But it was all in the past and she felt a whole new amazing feeling take over her as she kissed Ron.

Ron stood there slightly rigid not believing his luck. He felt her curls tickle his cheek and her hand in his, then suddenly it hit him. This was Hermione, the girl of his dreams, she loved him and she was kissing him right now. So carefully, timidly, he placed a hand up to her cheek, supporting her. He loved the way she seemed to lean in to his hand and melt there. He wanted to stay like this forever, but way too soon they heard the tapping of shoes coming their way. Quickly Ron grabbed his ruby red book and covered him and Hermione in the invisibility cloak he had borrowed from Harry. Then he held on to Hermione's hand tight while they raced to Gryffindor common room, both happier than they ever felt they had been.

* * *

A few months later and Ron and Hermione were snuggled into the armchair that sat directly opposite the fire in the common room.

"Ron?" Hermione broke the silence, "Can I see that book again?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course, keep it" he smiled at her then retrieved the book with his wand.

"Thank you" she said and kissed him on the lips quickly "Why did you choose this name anyway?" she enquired.

"Orn Lewasley? It's an anagram of my name" he pointed out. She laughed, they didn't study English at Hogwarts but she always tried to be right grammatically, her parents had always taught her to speak correctly.

"That's pretty clever Ron" she said while struggling back a laugh. He laughed freely.

"Others can act smart sometimes" he joked.

"Ahh, but only acting" she grinned. While he kissed her lips to keep her quiet. Merlin, he loved this girl.


End file.
